warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Morgenröte/Kapitel 20
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 19 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 21}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 20. Kapitel aus dem Buch Morgenröte. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Rußpelz *Rabenpfote *Feuerstern *Sandsturm *Eichhornpfote *Brombeerkralle *Schwarzstern *Bernsteinpelz *Sturmpelz *Leopardenstern *Rauchfell *Habichtfrost *Birkenjunges *Weißpfote *Spinnenpfote *Ampferschweif *Moorkralle *Krähenpfote *Morgenblume *Zwei unbekannte FlussClan-Krieger/innen *Fischjunges (nicht namentlich) *Kieseljunges (nicht namentlich) *Taujunges (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Ameisenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Blattjunges (nicht namentlich) *Drosselflügel (nicht namentlich) *Weidenkralle (nicht namentlich) *Morgenblüte *Unbekannter SchattenClan-Schüler *Mohnblüte *Apfeljunges (nicht namentlich) *Pilzjunges (nicht namentlich) *Riedjunges (nicht namentlich) *Drei unbekannte SchattenClan-Krieger *Borkenpelz *Mausefell *Riesenstern *Kurzbart *Rindengesicht *Purzeljunges Erwähnte Charaktere *Graustreif *Blaustern *Tigerstern *Mitternacht *Federschweif Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Ein sterbender Krieger wird zeigen den Weg." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **Hochfelsen ***Mondstein *Berge *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Kaninchen *Löwe *Schaf *Hund *Fisch *Fuchs *Kellerassel *Eule *Maus *Drossel Heilmittel *Bitterkraut (im Original eigentlich Ampfer) *Spinnenweben *Ampfer Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Husten *Grüner Husten *Wunden (im Original eigentlich Schnitte) *Kratzer Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, Frischbeute, SternenClan, BlutClan, Zweibeiner, Donnerweg, Monster, FlussClan, SchattenClan, WindClan *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge (nur im Original), Mäuselänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer *Clanränge: Anführer, Krieger, Heiler, Junges, Ältester, Schüler, Königin *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Mond, Blattleere, Herzschlag Wissenswertes *Seite 277: Der Satzrest "(...) when she opened her eyes (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 256 von Dawn) *Seite 277: Der Satzrest "(...) several fox-lengths away from where each of the other Clans had settled for the night." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 256 von Dawn) *Seite 279: "(...) ihre Wange an die ihrs Vater drückte, (...)" *Seite 279: "Schwarzstern kam von dem Felsen, auf dem er gehockt hatte, herübergerannt (...)" - Statt er gehockt hatte müsste es "der SchattenClan hockte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von where ShadowClan huddled ist (vgl. Seite 258 von Dawn) *Seite 280: Das Wort sterbenden vom Satz "(...) einen sterbenden Krieger gewählt hatte, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 259 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 280: Rußpelz' Beschreibung (gray) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 259 von Dawn) *Seite 282: Birkenjunges' Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 260 von Dawn) *Seite 283: "(...), aber die meisten liefen unbeschwert umher, (...)" - Statt unbeschwert müsste es "recht heiter/wohlgelaunt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von quite cheerfully ist (vgl. Seite 261 von Dawn) *Seite 283: Der Satzrest "(...) over his shoulder (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 261 von Dawn) *Seite 285: "(...) auf dem ölverschmierten Gras (...)" - Statt ölverschmiert müsste es "schmierigen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von greasy ist und die Katzen den Begriff "Öl" nicht kennen (vgl. Seite 263 von Dawn) *Seite 289: Das Wort "schrecklichen" vom Satz "(...), wo Federschweif mich von dem schrecklichen Zaunzeug (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 267 von Dawn) *Seite 290: Die Pflanze dock, also Ampfer, wird fälschlicherweise mit Bitterkraut übersetzt (vgl. Seite 268 von Dawn) *Seite 290: Der Abschnitt "'You left half your pelt behind, though,' Stormfur reminded her, and Squirrelpaw swatted him playfully with her forepaw in reply." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 268 von Dawn) *Seite 290: Purzeljunges wird fälschlicherweise als Kater bezeichnet. *Seite 291: Das Wort "ängstlich" vom Satz "Sie blickte ängstlich hinauf (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 269 von Dawn) *Seite 292: "(...) zu sorgen, Wunden mit (...)" - Statt Wunden müsste es "Schnitte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von cuts ist (vgl. Seite 270 von Dawn) *Seite 295: Der Satz "Hawkfrost shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Habichtfrost zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Habichtfrosts Ohren zuckten." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 272 von Dawn) Quellen en:Dawn (book)/Chapter 20 Kategorie:Verweise